Hope of the One
by SweetbunPura
Summary: "The heart of the lake shall bring peace among the land and rain destruction upon the jagged cries of the hills." Shika always felt that she never belonged in the Koto Tribe. The forest was calling her name and it was about time to heed the call. With an ongoing war with the HillClan leader and an unknown prophecy lingering above. Is Shika destined to be a hero or a casualty?
1. Prologue

Heavy rain filtered down past the dense canopy above and fell in mocking drops onto the bloody clearing below. Bodies of loved ones and clanmates littered the ground while others wept over their departed spirits. A light gray and white she-cat with swirled markings watched from her spot in the medicine den as a white and dark gray queen cried over the small body of her kit and mate. Next to her sat a silver tabby she-cat; the two exchanged hushed words before the queen snapped at her.

"Rainleap." The medicine cat waved over the tabby.

Rainleap timidly padded over, looking back every now and then to the queen. "Yes, Finchcall?"

"Can you tend to Coalpaw for me? Snowmask has yet to leave his side."

The striped warrior tilted her head "Why me?"

Finchcall cast her eyes towards the nursery where the silhouette of her sister loomed over another body "Poolheart needs me." She turned her blue eyes back to the tabby "If Jump-paw was still here, you'd know I'd ask him."

Rainleap nodded "What about Flowerpelt?" She glanced at the named queen "Should I give her something?"

Finchcall shook her head "Let her grieve, she lost Thunderpaw and Redfang all in one night."

The tabby cast her gaze downward as the swirled patterned healer walked pass. She stopped to pay her respect to the ginger tabby, Redfang, and his son, the pale ginger tabby, Thunderpaw. Finchcall continued on into the nursery where her nephew and niece looked up upon hearing footfalls.

"Finchcall..." A blue-gray kit murmured "Waterfang won't wake up."

"Yes he will, Pebblekit." His siter, Icekit, meowed "He's just resting."

Finchcall shifted her attention from the blue-gray she-kit to the blue-gray body of their father. She knew the tom had fought valiantly to protect his family; in the back of her mind she wondered if Waterfang knew if they were okay.

"Poolheart?"

"He's gone, Finch, and he's never coming back.." Poolheart muttered.

Finchcall placed her muzzle to her sister's shoulder "I'm truly sorry, but he went out like a warrior."

The queen gave a small nod before turning her amber gaze towards her kin "Did Tumblespots get out safely?"

The medicine cat thought vaguely to their other sibling. Hopefully by now she, Thymekit, and Cloudkit had arrived at the village with Lakekit in tow. "I believe she has, after all, Burrclaw went with her."

Poolheart went back to staring at her mate's body as Froststar's voice rang out from the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Jagged Ledge for a Clan Meeting!"

The white and light gray she-cat helped her sister coax the kits away from their father's body. Together the family sat in the entrance of the den and directed their attention towards their leader. Froststar stood tall despite the numerous patchs of missing fur, cobweb covered wounds, and tired look.

"As you know," he began "Jaggedstar lead a surprise attack against us and despite out greatest efforts...some of us did not survive the battle..."

The Clan bowed their heads in respect, Froststar cast a solemn gaze towards Redfang before continuing.

"But their sacrifice was not in vain! Let us remember them as the brave cats they were!"

The cats yowled in agreement, Flowerpelt and Poolheart's yell ran out the loudest.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors and Redfang may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Forestclan is Loudbelly."

Finchcall directed her gaze towards the large tom whose shocked appearance didn't seem to faze Froststar.

"M-me?" he stuttered "Are you sure?"

"You are a strong and brave warrior, Loudbellt, as well as not easily shaken. I'd welcome you as my deputy, but only if you say."

The tom grew quiet before speaking "I'd love to be your deputy."

"Loudbelly! Loudbelly!" The clan chanted.

Froststar leapt down from his perch as the Elders prepared the fallen for burial. Poolheart left to gather Waterfang, leaving her kin to stare at the stars above.

"Starclan," she began in a low voice "Many cats have joined your ranks too early and I know that you must be sick of this war like we are. So I ask, no, beg you to please send me a sign."

Suddenly a low whistling sound filled the air. The she-cat, as well as others, looked to see a shooting star tear through the night sky. A vision had shown through the burning tail of the fallen warrior*. A massive lake stood before Finchcall, in the middle sat a starry outline of a cat. She watched as the cat approached, the lake shimmered and rippled around its paws. The feline's sightless eyes bore into Finchcall's yellow ones; the figure disappeared into the lake as a soft and alluring voice whispered through the waves.

 _"The heart of the lake shall bring peace among the land and rain destruction upon the jagged cries of the hills."_

* * *

 **AN:: I imagine this is what the Clan cats call Shooting Stars.**


	2. Allegiances Ch1-?

**Forestclan**

 **Leader:**  
Froststar - Pure white tom with a fluffy tail w/orange eyes

 **Deputy:**  
Loudbelly – Large black tom w/green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**  
Finchcall – white and light gray she-cat with a swirl pattern w/yellow eyes

 **Warriors:**  
Volefur – brown tabby tom with white ears w/copper eyes

Larkwater - small, wiry, brown tom w/green eyes

Iceshell – blue-gray she-cat w/hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Splashpaw

Pebblespirit – blue-gray tom with a missing ear and tail w/orange eyes

Smallfoot – small white she-cat w/orange eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Fogpaw

Snowmask – large white and black she-cat w/yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Flamepaw

Coalfoot – black tom w/green eyes

Poolheart – white and gray she-cat w/blue eyes

Blacknose – black and white tom with a black muzzle w/blue eyes

Spottedberry – silver spotted she-cat w/orange eyes

 **Apprentices (6 moons and older):**  
Splashpaw – long haired blue-gray tom w/orange-yellow eyes

Fogpaw – large white tom w/copper-orange eyes

Flamepaw – dark ginger she-cat w/blue eyes

 **Queens:**  
Softstorm – long haired red-silver tabby she-cat w/yellow-hazel eyes (mother of Loudbelly's kits, 2 moons)

Sagenose – lavender colored she-cat w/blue eyes (mother to Volefur's kits, 3 moons)

 **Kits:**  
Shrewkit – brown tabby tom w/copper eyes (3 moons)

Sweetkit – lavender colored tabby she-cat w/green eyes (3 moons)

Berrykit - chocolate tabby she-cat she-cat w/copper eyes (3 moons)

Sedgekit – light brown and white tom w/blue eyes (3 moons)

Thistlekit – messy furred cream colored tabby tom w/green eyes (2 moons)

Mintkit – long haired blue-silver tortoiseshell tabby she-cat w/yellow-hazel eyes (2 moons)

Stormkit – cream-silver tom w/orange eyes (2 moons)

 **Elders:**  
Speckledrain – light gray spotted she-cat w/yellow eyes

* * *

 **Crystalclan**

 **Leader:**  
Fennelstar – very small dark gray she-cat w/orange eyes

 **Apprentice:** Runningpaw

 **Deputy:**  
Lionpelt – ginger tabby tom w/blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:**  
Featherwind – curly furred tortoiseshell she-cat w/yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw – skinny black smoke tom w/green eyes

 **Warriors:**  
Blossomfur – long haired golden she-cat w/hazel eyes

Fallentail – black tom with a broken tail w/copper eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Oakpaw

Suneye – golden dappled tom w/green eyes

Flowertail – tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and tail tip w/blue eyes

Goldenear – white and golden tabby she-cat w/blue eyes

Lightfoot – fawn colored tom w/copper eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Duskspring – light brown tabby tom with black ears w/yellow eyes

Silverfeather – silver tabby she-cat w/green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Fernpaw

Thorntail – blue-gray smoke tom w/orange eyes

Willowstream – gray dappled she-cat w/hazel eyes

 **Apprentices:**  
Runningpaw – light brown dappled tom w/blue eyes

Oakpaw – brown tabby tom w/orange eyes

Owlpaw – white and brown tom w/green eyes

Fernpaw – gray spotted she-cat w/blue eyes

 **Queens**  
Mossywhisper - sleek, tri-colored she-cat w/blue eyes (mother to Thorntail's kits, 4 moons)

Snow-whisker - white she-cat with w/green eyes

Aspentail - seal lynx point she-cat w/green eyes (mother to Lightfoot's kits, 5 moons)

 **Kits**  
Thrushkit - red smoke tom w/copper eyes (4 moons)

Waterkit - blue-gray she-cat w/yellow eyes (4 moons)

Patchkit - tri-colored she-cat w/blue eyes (4 moons)

Black-kit - black and white tom w/green eyes (5 moons)

Ferretkit - seal point tom w/hazel eyes (5 moons)

Mousekit - cinnamon colored she-cat w/green eyes (5 moons)

Birdkit - fawn colored she-cat w/orange eyes (5 moons)

 **Elders**  
Amberheart - half-blind amber colored tabby she-cat w/copper eyes

Fawnstream - fawn-cream patched tabby she-cat w/gold eyes

* * *

 **Isleclan**

 **Leader:**  
Pikestar – black and white tom w/blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Breezepaw

 **Deputy:**  
Mudwing – brown tom with a scarred pelt and a missing tail w/yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Dapplepaw

 **Medicine Cat**  
Toadfoot – brown tom with white paws w/yellow eyes  
 **  
**Whiskerpelt – light gray she-cat w/orange eyes

 **Warrior:**  
Pinetail – messy furred black she-cat w/orange eyes

Blackwing – silver tabby tom w/copper eyes

Birchfur – long messy furred white tom w/green eyes

Shellclaw – gray tabby tom w/blue eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Applepaw

Jumpfeather– white she-cat w/copper-orange eyes

Hollyfeather – long haired black she-cat with white paws, chest, and on part of her face w/green eyes

Tigertail - dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly w/green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Echofrost – gray and white she-cat w/aqua-blue eyes

Sparrowleaf – brown and white tabby she-cat w/yellow-hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Sneezepaw

Crookedtail – blue-gray tom with a crooked tail w/copper eyes

Foxfrost – dark ginger and white tom w/blue eyes

Quickfur – blue-gray tom w/orange eyes

Sagefur – white and brown tom w/green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Lightingpaw

Mossface – pale brown tom w/orange eyes

 **Apprentices:**  
Breezepaw – light gray tom w/green eyes

Dapplepaw – red dappled she-cat w/yellow eyes

Applepaw – ginger she-cat w/copper eyes

Cinderpaw – dark gray she-cat w/yellow-hazel eyes

Sneezepaw – brown tom with short legs w/blue eyes

Lightningpaw – pale ginger tom w/blue eyes

 **Queens**  
Vixentail – ginger and white tabby she-cat w/blue eyes (mother to Quickfur's kits, 3 moons)

Curltail - curly furred cream colored she-cat w/green eyes

 **Kits:**  
Honeykit – ginger she-cat w/blue eyes

Minnowkit – blue-gray and white tom w/green eyes

 **Elder:**  
Waterfang – white tom w/blue and green eyes

* * *

 **Hillclan**

 **Leader:**  
Jaggedstar – silver tabby tom with a jagged tail w/yellow eyes

 **Apprentice:** Slatepaw

 **Deputy:**  
Lizardtail – blue lynx point tom w/green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Badgerpaw

 **Medicine Cat:**  
Rainbreeze – gray tom with a short tail w/green eyes

 **Warriors:**  
Snakefoot – chocolate lynx point w/yellow eyes

Brightfire – red tabby she-cat with a white chest w/blue eyes

Mousefoot – brown she-cat w/green eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Ashpaw

Palestem – pale gray she-cat w/orange eyes

Nightclaw – black tom w/blue eyes

Talonblaze – large white tom with long claws w/yellow eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Rosepaw

Haypelt – light golden brown tabby tom w/green eyes

Scarpelt – red tabby tom with a scar riddled pelt w/green eyes

Mudburr – dark brown tom w/orange eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Leafpaw

Cloudhawk – white she-cat w/copper eyes

Rockfang – dark gray tabby tom w/hazel eyes  
 **Apprentice:** Ravenpaw

Frostwing – white she-cat with a long tail w/yellow eyes

Longtail – tortoiseshell tom with a very long tail w/blue eyes

 **Apprentice:**  
Slatepaw – dark gray tabby tom w/green eyes

Badgerpaw – white and black tom w/aqua-blue eyes

Ashpaw – a small gray tom with a white throat, light brown chest, underbelly and legs, and a tail that darkens to black at the tip w/orange eyes

Rosepaw – white tortoiseshell she-cat w/blue eyes

Leafpaw – brown spotted she-cat w/orange-yellow eyes

Ravenpaw – black she-cat with a splash of white on her chest w/yellow-hazel eyes

 **Queens:**  
Pebblestorm – gray tabby she-cat with a white muzzle w/yellow eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits, 3 moons)

Shiningleaf – silver spotted she-cat with white paws w/ green eyes

 **Kits:**  
Molekit - brown tabby tom w/green eyes

Sorrelkit – gray tabby she-cat w/blue eyes

Spiderkit – black she-cat w/yellow eyes

 **Elders:**  
Willowcall - long haired pale gray she-cat w/gold eyes

Hollowheart - ginger tom w/green eyes

* * *

 **TRIBE ANIMALS**

 **Koto Tribe**

 **Chief:**  
Tuskel – blue tabby tom w/ blue eyes, wears a feather lined collar

 **Second-in-command:**  
Miko – silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes w/green eyes, wears a twine woven collar with beads

 **Tribe members:**  
Shika – blue-gray she-cat with silver ears w/green eyes

Fril – small smoke gray tom w/copper eyes

Tumblespots - brindled bicolor she-cat w/hazel eyes

Nan– chocolate colored and white tom w/orange eyes

Vorlar – red and white tabby she-cat w/yellow eyes

Aihu – large brown and white tom w/blue and green eyes

Shyam – cream and white she-cat w/blue eyes

Sapol – tortoiseshell silver tabby and white she-cat w/yellow eyes

Ryor- chocolate silver she-cat w/orange eyes

Tonan– red spotted tom w/blue eyes

 **Queens:**  
Viola – white she-cat w/hazel eyes (mother to Tonan's kits, 4 moons)

 **Kits:**  
Ema – white tortoiseshell she-cat w/hazel eyes

Lorr– red spotted tom w/orange eyes

Ellie – tortoiseshell smoke she-cat w/blue eyes

* * *

 **Soto Tribe**

 **Chief/Alpha:**  
Bali – white male wolf w/brown eyes, wears a collar with three arrow heads

Pochi – silver/fawn female wolf dog w/gray eyes, wears a collar with three arrow heads (middle arrow head is white)

 **Second-in-command/beta:**  
Tikanni – chocolate/cream male wolf w/light amber eyes, wears a collar with two arrow heads

 **Tribe Members:**  
Timber – brown and white male wolf dog w/orange eyes

Whitehowl –white male wolf dog w/olive eyes

Lycus – cream and white male wolf w/yellow eyes

Night Breeze - black male wolf w/green eyes

Tala – pale brown and light brown female wolf with a white patch on her chest w/one blue eye and one amber eye

Snarlwing – white female wolf dog w/light amber eyes

Susi – Light brown female wolf dog w/yellow eyes

Fluffyjaw – black female wolf w/jade eyes

 **Queens/Milk-mothers:  
** Golden Cloud - golden female wolf with a black stripe on her back w/gray eyes (Watches Pochi's pups, mother to Night Breeze's pups)

Opal Dream - gray and dark gray female wolf dog w/olive eyes (mother of Lycus's pups)

 **Pups:**  
River Frost - silver and light gray male wolf w/brown eyes (Pochi/Bali)

Echo - fawn and white female wolf dog w/gray eyes (Pochi/Bali)

Shadow - black male wolf w/gray eyes (Night Breeze/Golden Cloud)

Luna - black female wolf with a white paw w/olive eyes (Night Breeze/Golden Cloud)

Ivy Rose - light brown female wolf dog w/blue eyes (Lycus/Opal Dream)

Mist - white and silver male wolf w/yellow eyes (Lycus/Opal Dream)


	3. Chapter 1

_Yowling and screeching filled the young kit's ears as the sickening smell of blood overflowed it's senses._

 _'Mama?' The kit thought as they felt teeth hastily dig into their's scruff and suddenly the noises slowly died away to the sound of crunching leaves and the feeling of being flung this way and that._

 _A mewl came from the kit 'Mama! Slow down!' They thought as the movement came to an unsteady stop. The kit felt themselves being set on the ground._

 _"Who and what is this?" Came an unfamiliar voice._

 _"Please allow us to stay here." Another unfamiliar voice meowed as two other bodies joined the other on the ground "I know you don't like clan cats, but even you can't say no to a helpless mother and her three kits."_

 _"Tumblespots, I'm afraid I must leave you." Another voice, this one calmer yet full of anxiety "The clan needs more claws."_

 _"You've done well, ...paw. I hope when we meet again, you'll have earned your warrior name."_

 _A heartbeat passed before the unfamiliar voice spoke again "Tumblespots," The voice sighed "I don't like Hillclan cats. I owe Forestclan too much to turn away a queen and her kits. Welcome to the Koto Tribe." A mew sounded from the right of the kit "And your kits as well."_

 _Thank you, Tuskel, you won't regret this!"_

* * *

Shika slowly opened her green eyes as sunlight filtered in through the many holes in the roof of the Southern Temple. The silver eared tribe cat gave a audible groan as the nippy leaf-bare air blew across her face. She curled deeper into the warm bundle that sat beside her.

"About time you woke up." A gentle and soft voice sounded from above her.

"Tala," Shika meowed "your fur is so warm and soft."

The wolf gave a laugh and stood to her paws as the she-cat eyed her canine companion.

"Why are you laughing?"

The pale and light brown tribe wolf gave a small flick of her tail and walked towards the entrance "Memories." She cast her odd colored eyes towards the sky "Shouldn't you be meeting up with Coalfoot right about now?"

"Oh fox-dung!" The she-cat cursed and shot to her paws "Why didn't you tell me?!" Shika bolted out the entrance as Tala yelled after her.

"You were asleep and you're a pain in the tail to wake up!"

The tribal cat skidded to a frantic stop when she spotted Tuskel and his daughter, Miko, talking to the Soto Tribe's Alpha's, Bali and Pochi, by the entrance. With a grumble, the blue-gray she-cat looked towards the clay roofs of the nearby huts.

"Guess I have to climb my way out..." She muttered, bunching up her haunches and leaping high up onto a low roofed hut. She gave an apologetic meow to a started Tumblespots and Shyam.

Shika continued on her way after giving the she-cats vague answers to their questions. Soon, she reached the large wooden fence that separated the forest from the Tribe. With a mighty leap, Shika jumped over the fence and tumbled into a curved, split oak tree.

"Not my best landing..." She groaned, shaking off the dirt from her pelt as she got to her paws "Now to meet Coalfoot at Bear Rock."

She took off into the territory, leaving a flurry of discarded leaves in her wake. Feeling the forest beneath her paws made Shika feel at home. As mush as she loved her Tribemates, nothing could top the sensation she had for what lay beyond the fence.

"Coalfoot!" The tribe cat yowled as soon as Bear Rock came into view."Coalfoot!" She looked around "...Surely I wasn't that late..." With a sigh, the silver eared she-cat padded over to the nearby brook and lapped at the cool, refreshing liquid.

She watched the water as something caught her eye, it was a black pelt. She readied herself as the black pelt leapt down from their perch on Bear Rock. Shika rolled to the side, the figure landed where she once was. The tribe cat tackled the feline quickly before they had a chance to recover.

Shika stood above the pinned cat "Coalfoot." She meowed once she got off the warrior "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Some experienced Forestclan warrior you are." Shika teased whie the named tom got to his paws.

"Not my best day..." Coalfoot replied "At least you're getting better. Why are you late anyway?"

Shika made a sheepish sounding noise and adverted her green eyed from the Forestclanner's emerald ones "I-I overslept."

Coalfoot taunted "Apprentices shouldn't be sleeping in~"

The tribe feline's fur puffed up in irritation "Oh, shush. I'm only a couple moons younger than you."

"Still an apprentice."

Shika open her mouth to retort, but a strong scent of blood came rushing upwind. The tribe cat quickly shut her jaws and turned towards Coalfoot. By the worried and surprised look on the dark colored warrior's face, he had smelt it too."

"W-what's upwind of here?" She shakily asked.

"The Hillclan border." He replied, making quick and anxious tracks towards the named border.

"Wait, Coalfoot!" Shika took off after him.

The sound of screeching and yowling could be heard as the duo quickly approached the border. Shika and Coalfoot burst into the clearing just as a dark ginger she-cat was thrown to the ground by a small gray tom with a white throat, light brown chest, underbelly and legs, and a tail that darkens to black at the tip. A large gash marked the side of the she-cat's body, ample clumps of her fur were missing from her dark pelt, and bit marks decorated her body.

The tom sneered down at his opponent "Some brave Forestclan apprentice you are, about to die at the claws of a strong Hillclan warrior."

"You're not a warrior, Ashpaw!" The she-cat painfully hissed out.

"After this battle, I will be." The Hillclanner raised his claws over the apprentice's neck "And you'll be dead, Flamepaw. This is my assessment."

Shika rushed forwards, knocking Ashpaw away before he gave the killing blow. The tom rolled into a long tailed tortoiseshell tom, causing him to release a small white she-cat from his jaws. Flamepaw shakily go to her paws and eyed her savior.

"Go back to camp and get some help, Flamepaw." Shika ordered as she dodged a quick claw hook from the enraged Ashpaw.

"Thanks, Shika." Flamepaw muttered and limped her way into the birch and oak forest that stretched behind the clearing.

"You let my prey get away!" Ashpaw growled.

Shika hissed "Other cats are not prey."

Giving out an angry yowl, the Hillclan apprentice launched himself at the tribe cat. The she-cat rolled backwards and used her hind legs to throw Ashpaw off into the nearby river. The tom clawed his way out of the water, wet fur clinging to his body, and gave the silver eared she-cat a hateful glare. Shika leapt towards him, claws extended as Ashpaw met her attack head on. They tousled, each other trying to gain the upper hand until Shika slammed her sheathed paw into the tom's throat. Ashpaw tumbled back, coughing harshly as the tribe took her chance and ranked her claws everywhere on his gray and light brown pelt.

Ashpaw tried to bat her off until she was grabbed by a long tail and yanked back off of his defeated body.

"Shouldn't you be in the village with your Hindlegs*?" The culprit meowed as he stood above his victim.

Shika frowned and scrambled to her paws "I don't have any Hindlegs, Longtail, but then again being a Tribe cat wouldn't stop me," she struck out, claws hooking into the tortoiseshell's muzzle, causing him to caterwaul from the surprise attack and backpedal, successfully freeing Shika "from protecting the clan I hold so dear to my heart."

"You sound like Stormfly." Longtail spat out, harshly batting her to the side as if she weighed nothing.

Shika crashed into a large white tom, who slowly turned to face the tribe feline with a bloody Coalfoot in his jaws. She froze upon seeing the massive tom, who swiftly dropped the ebony colored warrior.

 _'T-Talonblaze,'_ she thought, backing up from the slowly approaching menace _'I've heard enough about him from Coalfoot.'_ She glanced towards the now standing, panting tom _'But I have to keep Talonblaze distracted.'_

Talonblaze towered over her, amber eyes narrowed to slits and claws raised in the initial strike. He brought it down quickly and Shika quickly steeled herself until a black blur shot forward, throwing themselves at Talonblaze and sending him sprawling onto his back. The figure stood above the Hillclan warrior, claws unsheathed and pressing into Talonblaze's neck.

"Attacking some cat less experienced than you? Typical of you, Talonblaze."

"Only you strike from the shadows, Loudbelly." Talonblaze glared at the Forestclan deputy.

"Get out of our territory."

The Hillclanner scoffed "Or what? My patrol has more force than your petty little group."

Shika hated to admit it, but Talonblaze was right. Taking her eyes off the tom, she took a quick survey of the battle. Coalfoot had dragged himself back into the fury, defending a currently fallen small white she-cat from a chocolate lynx point tom. A large white and black she-cat fought claw-to-claw with a red tabby tom with a scar riddled pelt, neither of the two gave an inch despite the blood splattering all around them. Shika couldn't find Ashpaw, assuming the tom had turned tail and fled. A large white tom, whom the she-cat recognized as Fogpaw, slashed at a white tortoiseshell she-cat. Shika noticed that the she-cat was fighting half-heartily against the apprentice.

The she-cat nearly leapt out of her fur as a white and gray she-cat and a brown she-cat wrestled pass her. It seemed that the brown feline was losing until Longtail tore the white and gray warrior off of her and flung her into Coalfoot, toppling them both and leaving the small warrior open for an attack. Shika was about to help her when suddenly Talonblaze's yowl rang out.

"Hillclan, retreat!"

The battle broke apart as the Hillclan warriors and apprentices ran off into their own territory. Talonblaze broke away from Loudbelly and followed after his clanmates; before he disappeared, he yowled down at the Forestclan cats.

"Don't think you've won, Forestclam, the war still rages on and there are always other battles!" With that, the large white tom disappeared from sight.

"How did we win that?" Shika muttered as the cats let out a collective sigh.

"Reinforcements came." Loudbelly answered.

The tribe cat glanced at the deputy, she was thankful that he had come when he did. She looked over at the rest of the cats, watching as the uninjured cats helped their wounded clanmates slowly walk into the forest.

"Coalfoot," Shika meowed as the black tom hobbled pass her "A-Are you okay?"

The warrior gave her a reassuring lick on the ear "A few scratched here and there, but other wise I'm fine."

The she-cat huffed "If you call an injured paw, missing fur, and a torn ear 'fine' then you need help." She shuffled up close to him "Lean on me."

"But shouldn't you-"

"She can get back to the tribe later, Coalfoot, but for now she also needs to see Finchcall." Loudbelly meowed, coming to walk besides the two.

"I do? For what?"

Loudbelly dragged his tail along the claw marks on her shoulder, back, and chest "You couldn't get away without some damage."

"I didn't even feel them..." Shika muttered in awe.

"With so many injuries that the clan has, I wouldn't be surprised if you're late for the Call In*."

The blue-gray she-cat huffed "I've missed plenty of Call Ins already, one more can't hurt. Besides that clan comes first, right?"

Loudbelly blinked before giving out a small purr "That's right, come, let's return home."

* * *

 **AN:: Hindlegs is basically Twolegs. Call In is what the tribe cats call attendance.**


	4. Chapter 2

The moon was starting to rise by the time Shika quietly entered the village. She hadn't expected to be gone for so long, getting caught up in clan life that she wish she could stay in. Her eyes scanned around, looking for any sign of her tribe mates. All was quiet, except for the sounds of distant owls and the rushing river that ran through the tribe. Letting out a sigh of relief, she padded towards the Northern Temple, passing various member of the Soto Tribe who raised their heads at the she-cat. The blue-gray she-cat placed one paw on the stone steps only to get knocked back by a small smoke gray tom.

"Fril," Shika groaned "Get off."

The tom ignored her "Where have you been? You missed Call-In!"

"Tell me something I don't miss on a daily basis." She grumbled and pushed the tom off her "I got caught up in something."

"What 'something?'" Fril looked her over "Where did all these wounds come from?"

"I'll tell you later." Shika padded upstairs with the tom trailing behind her "Is Tuskel already inside?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Humor me for once will you?"

Fril stuck his tongue at her as they both entered the temple. Being neither big nor small, the temple was made of mud and hay bricks. The steps and stilts were made of jagged stones with a smooth surface finish. A large tree had grown through the center, a section of the roof was open to allow the tree to breath and stretch. Many shiny white flowers nestled at the base of the tree, enclosed by rocks and other boarding objects. The petals of the blossoms were closed as if they were hiding from something. The cats of the Koto Tribe and some canines from the Soto Tribe were scattered around the enclosed space of the temple.

Chief Tuskel sat besides the tree, exchanging words with Aihu and Tikanni. A few tail lengths away, Tonan slept besides his mate, Viola and their kits: Ema, Lorr, and Ellie. Nan and his sister, Ryor, wrestled on the ground nearly running over Shyam in the process. Miko, Sapol, Vorlar, and Tumblespots were on the tree, climbing from branch to branch making loose leaves fall to the ground. Tala and Whitehowl sat next to the bordered off flowers, the canines seemed deep in conversation. Golden Cloud and Opal Dream lay not to far away, quietly dozing with their pups who were silent for once. Shika chose to climb the ancient tree and took a spot on one of the lower branches.

"It's been later. Tell me why you were caught up."

She gave a quick glance towards the chief before speaking in a hushed tone "I was in a fight."

"With the clan cats?"

"Yes."

"With or against?"

"Well-"

"Yes, Shika, do tell." A voice below them meowed.

The air grew tense as everything fell silent. Shika didn't need to look around to know all eyes were on her and Tuskel.

"You went into the forest, didn't you? How many times have I told you not to go into the forest or near the clan cats?"

"You speak as if you know them." Shika flicked her tail in annoyance "Have you ever talked to one?"

The blue tabby said nothing.

"You should get to know them before you jump to conclusion." The she-cat said before retreating higher into the tree.

Tuskel gave a sigh and left the temple for a breather, leaving Fril to deal with his friend. Tumblespots broke away to sit next to the duo while the others climbed down to settle for the night.

"Shika..." The brindled bi-colored she-cat began.

The blue-gray feline cut her off "Tumblespots, forgive my rudeness, but I'm not in the mood."

* * *

The cool night air ruffled the chief's pelt as he walked down the steps and leapt to the large roots that stretched around and through the stone archway. He cast his green gaze towards the hills that stretched above and past the Southern Temple, a scowl grew on his face as he gently placed a paw on the burning sensation in his chest.

Tuskel narrowed his eyes "Forgive me, Shika, but I have my reasons. It's because of him-"

"You wound me, brother." A voice sounded firmly below the tabby, causing the tom to practically jump out of his fur in terror "I though we were family."

"Not with you," the tabby spat out, cautiously eyeing the figure that circled below "You caused so much death. Tumbleclaw and Reedflight didn't deserve the death you gave them. Neither did our father and Hollowstar. You're a monster."

The figure leapt at the tom, startling Tuskel in the process, and sinking his claws into his brother's shoulders. The chief quickly moved his head before the silhouette could latch onto his neck for a killing bite. The toms rolled off of the root and landed harshly on the ground, Tuskel quickly broke away and fled away from the temple. There was no way the tabby would involve his tribe in his affair with his kin. Letting out a confused and irritated growl, the figure chased after him with increasing speed.

"Should've stayed a clan cat, Pounceflame." The form meowed as he tackled the chief causing them both to fall into the nearby stream that ran through the village "All those moons of peace, quiet, and laziness has made you soft." The figure tore out clumps of stripped fur as he pinned Tuskel underwater "You were always the weaker of us, yet you were smart enough to run." The water below the pair slowly started to turn red as the tabby struggled weakly against his assailant "If only Pooltail and Barkfeather could see you now." The silhouette dug his claws into the tom's neck "To know that you'd be joining them soon enough." He increased the pressure, watching as Tuskel's eyes widen and he began to struggle anew.

"Tuskel!"

"Another time then." The figure sheathed his claws "Tell you tribe that their days of peace are over." With that, the form left his brother and retreated into the forest.

* * *

"Do you think Miko found him yet?" Fril asked as he and Shika sat in the doorway, eyed trained on the archway for any movement.

"Miko can find anyone. She's the best tracker in the tribe."

"Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

The blue-gray she-cat laid her tail on the small tom's shoulders "Because you're worried."

Fril opened his mouth only to snap it shut as a screech of terror echoed throughout the night, jolting awake the tribe cats.

"Miko!?" Shika called as she raced out of the temple with Fril and the others following behind "What hap-" The silver eared tribe cat's blood ran cold as she spotted Miko standing above the bleeding and unconscious form of her father.

The silver tabby was shaking and her voice wavered when she spoke "He w-was like this w-when I found him. W-who has the audacity to attack him like this?"

The tribe cats murmured to themselves as Tumblespots sniffed at Tuskel's wounds. The she-cat went ridged with shock and her eyes widened in horror. Shika was about to ask about her reaction when Fril spoke up. His voice was clear and calm despite what lay before him.

"He's still breathing, but it's shallow." He cursed under his breath "I can't help him while my herbs are locked up in the Medicine Hut."

"So he's going to die!?" Tonan yelled out.

The tribe cats started to panic, Tuskel had been leading them for so many moons and he still had a lot to teach Miko.

Shika frowned before something dawned on her "I know who can help him, but she lives in the forest."

"So she's a clan cat." Ryor bitterly stated.

"I'm not putting Tuskel's life into the paws of attempted murderers!" Miko hissed out.

"He'll be dead before he gets help." Fril meowed.

"Please, Miko," Shika persuaded "Finchcall is the kindest Medicine Cat I know. She wouldn't hurt Tuskel."

The silver tabby she-cat dug her claws into the ground before letting out a defeated sigh "Fine, but I want you and Fril to stay with him until he has the strength to come back."

The duo nodded as Miko and Aihu gently picked up Tuskel and laid him on Shika's back. The tabby gave the pair a small and sad look before ordering the tribe to go back to the temple. Not a moment later, the twosome ran into the forest with Shika leading the way.

* * *

"Fril, run on ahead and tell Forestclan what happened." Shika ordered.

"You want me to go into a clan camp?" The small tom squeaked, almost tripping over a root in as he struggled to keep up with the she-cat.

"Yes, you're currently the fastest out of us and I have another cat to worry about."

"B-but won't they-" Fril trailed off as they passed Bear Rock "W-what if they-"

"They won't kill you!" Shika snapped slightly "They're my friends."

Fril hesitated for a few heartbeats before running ahead, ducking under low hanging branches and leaping over rocks, while following the scent of forest cats. He stopped as he came across a large tree whose long roots twisted and stretched along its elevated perch before disappearing into the ground right next to a white and gray she-cat and a spotted she-cat. Swallowing thickly, the tom padded out from his place in the shadows and froze once the pairs' eyes shifted towards him. Their claws unsheathed and their tails twitched angrily.

"What are you doing on Forestclan territory?" The gray and white she-cat demanded.

Fril shrank back, any word he was going to say fell flat as their glares increased in hostility and suspicion.

"I-"

"We need to speak to Froststar urgently." A voice panted out behind him.

The silver spotted she-cat eyes widened "Tumblespots? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Our chief is gravely wounded; we need Finchcall's help."

"Poolheart, go and wake up Froststar and Finchcall." She glanced over at her clanmate "You'll have ample time to catch up with your sister later." She added upon seeing the look on warriors' face.

'Sister?' Fril thought as Poolheart flicked her tail and disappeared into the etching darkness that stretched behind the spotted she-cat.

"May I ask your name?" The spotted warrior directed her orange gaze towards Fril.

"It's Fril." The tom stood up on shaking limbs, leaning on his mother for support "And you are?"

"Spottedberry." The she-cat meowed as Tumblespots nudged the small tom towards the opening where Poolheart had disappeared.

"W-what are you doing?" He squeaked.

"Calm down, Fril." Tumblespots meowed.

"You're coming with us to meet the clan."


	5. Chapter 3

Behind the tunnel lay an open space where dens lined the harden dirt walls. The side of an old wooden hindleg cage was stretched out above the hole, branches and other forest objects lay on top, causing the camp to bathed in selected parts of pale moonlight. In the back sat a massive, smooth, mass covered rock where a equally large root had wrapped around the boulder and lead into the den near it.

"Whose den is that?" Fril asked, amber eyes practically shining with amazement as he continued to look around.

"Froststar's." the she-cat responded just as Poolheart and a pure white tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes exited the den.

"Poolheart told me everything, Spottedberry." the white tom meowed as he leapt from the root, Poolheart in route, "You both may return to your watch."

The she-cats nodded and did as Froststar said. The Forestclan leader turned his attention to Fril and Tumblespots, the small tom shrank under the gaze.

"Tumblespots, it's nice to see you again. How are you doing in the Tribe?"

"I would like to say its been good, but after today..." the she-cat trailed off and Froststar directed his attention to Fril.

"You're Fril, Shika's friend, correct?"

The smoke gray tom straightened up at the knowledge of his name, "How did-"

"Shika has come to the camp too many times to count." Froststar explained, "She 's also told us you were the Medicine Hindlegs' cat."

"Kind of yes and kind of no. The Hindlegs don't keep us as kittypets, we're more like loners, just going about our way in the village. They know we're there, but they make no move to push us away when we get curious."

"So you're not a Medicine cat?"

"I'm too small for an important position such as that." Fril replied with lowered ears.

"From what Shika has told me, you have a vast knowledge of herbs, so why would your size matter?"

"Would you take anything medical from a cat half your size?"

Froststar parted his jaws to reply just as the sound of rushing paw steps came from the entrance tunnel. Shika entered the clearing, skidding to a stop as she heaved for air. Her fur was a mess, mud and various foliage was caked onto the lower half of her body. Fril could tell from how gingerly Shika had limped over that she had a severely cracked paw pad. Tumblespots took hold of Tuskel and quickly made tracks to the Medicine Den.

"Is Finchcall-"

"Awake and preparing her herbs as we speak." Froststar interrupted her.

"Why do I smell blood?" a voice sounded from the darkness of the den near the leader and tribe cats.

Fril watched as a blue-gray tom with a missing ear and tail padded sleepily out of the den. The small tom flinched as the tom's orange eyes locked onto him.

"Who-"

"He's with me, Pebblespirit, there's no need for alarm." Shika muttered from her spot on the ground.

The cranky tom's face softened once he heard the silver eared she-cat's voice, "And what do we own for such a late night visit?"

Shika answered, but Fril didn't hear what else the she-cat had added, he was too focused on the multitude of eyes he could see within the den.

"Froststar, I want to ask you something." the sudden sternness of Shika's voice brought Fril's attention back to the felines in front of him.

"Go ahead."

"When I was running through the forest, I felt so free, like I was home and that I belonged there. As much as I love my tribe, I can't honestly call the village home. What I ask of you, Froststar, is may I join the Clan?"

* * *

 _'It's her decision, I have no say in the matter...and yet...'_ Fril thought as he and Shika walked into the Medicine Den.

The welcoming scent of herbs hung heavily in the air, but the tom paid no mind to it. Many herbs lay on top of a thick curved roots, any herbs meant to be stored dry were kept away from the small pool that sat near the base of the roots and the very small creek that fueled it. A white and gray she-cat with a swirled pattern on her pelt was laying cobwebs on the least severe of Tuskel's wounds while Tumblespots helped to the best of her ability.

"You must be Fril." the she-cat meowed out suddenly, starting Fril and Shika.

"Yes." the tom answered after a few moments, "Finchcall, I presume?"

The she-cat gave a nod as an answer while Tumblespots directed her attention towards her son.

"What brings you and Shika here? Apart from checking on Tuskel."

"Shika has a cracked pad." he answered as his eyes scanned the herb storage, "There it is." Fril gently pulled a yellow flower for its spot, "Let me see your paw." he chewed the leaved into pulp before spreading it on Shika's paw pad, "Don't overexert yourself unless you don't want it to heal properly."

Shika nodded and limped out of the den.

"You must really know your herbs." Finchcall commented, "How did you know that Coltsfoot would heal her cracked pad?"

"I've been around herbs since I was a kit."

"The tribe must be very lucky to have someone like you."

Fril's ears fell, "Not really... They don't know why I spend so much time in the Medicine Hut."

Finchcall turned to Tumblespots with a look that said, 'Is it true?' to which the brindled bi-color she-cat gave a solemn nod.

"Forgive me for asking, but why stay if you don't feel welcomed?"

"Cause I have no where else to go."

"Would you like to become my apprentice?"

"...What?"

"You heard me. I would be lucky to have you and I know that the clan would be thankful for another medicine cat to help."

"But-"

"Your size wouldn't matter." she interrupted him, "I'm not pressuring you into saying yes. Tell me what you think in the morning."

Fril grew quiet, gave one last look at Finchcall and Tumblespots, and left the den. The clan cats that were awake had gone back to sleep; Shika lay on her back in the middle of camp. Her green eyes were staring up at the stars that had managed to peek through the leaves and branches covering the top of the camp. Fril quietly padded up and laid besides her.

"Finchcall asked me-"

"I know, I heard." she turned to him, "In the morning?"

"In the morning."


	6. Chapter 4

A heavy fog settled down into the camp as Shika hobbled out of the Medicine Den with Fril following behind.

"Shika!" a lavender colored tabby she-cat squeaked out as she leapt on top of the tribe cat.

"Sweetkit, it's nice to see you." the she-cat purred while trying to maintain her balance, "You're very energetic this morning."

"Uh-huh, cause-"

"You're here with us." a brown tabby tom interrupted, "She wants you to stay forever instead of disappearing to the Tribe again."

Sweetkit let out a grumpy whine, "I was gonna tell her, Shrewkit."

"You were taking too long."

The tabby jumped her littermate and the pair quickly started a wrestling match. Shika and Fril watched, remembering the play fighting they used to get into. At the entrance of the Nursery sat a chocolate colored tabby she-cat and a light brown and white tom who were looking at the grapple before them.

"Berrykit, Sedgekit, come play!" Sweetkit yelled.

Berrykit shook her head before retreating into the den. Segdekit muttered something about being too loud and followed his sister.

"Maybe they're just tired." Sweetkit told a sad looking Shrewkit.

Shika was about to reassure the kits until Finchcall called to them.

"Tuskel's awake!"

The pair made quick tracks to the Medicine Den. Tuskel lay on his stomach, blue eyes drowsily blinking as Tumblespots groomed his fur.

"How do you feel?" Shika asked.

"Tired and sore..." the tabby answered quietly, "Finchcall and Tumblespots told me what happened."

"We had to take you to the Clan cats," Fril's voice wavered slightly, "I couldn't sneak into the hut to get my herbs."

Tuskel let out a huff and flicked his tail in a gesture that said 'Don't worry about it.'

Fril had tuned out whatever the others had said after the chief's nonverbal answer. The small smoke gray tom looked around the den absentmindedly before looking at Finchcall; he took in her little form and bright yet tired eyes. His ears lowered, remembering what Shika had said about the countless fights between ForestClan and HillClan. The tom glanced towards where the kits were; watching as a messy furred cream colored tabby tom, a blue-silver tortoiseshell tabby she-cat, and a cream-silver tom joined Sweetkit and Shrewkit. A heavy feeling settled deep in Fril's stomach at the thought of the young ones getting sick with greencough and Finchcall being overwhelmed with tending to battle wounds. He shook his head, turning his attention to what sat before him. He made his decision.

"Finchcall?" he meowed sternly.

"Yes?"

"I've made my decision. I wish to become your apprentice."

Tuskel and Tumblespots' eyes widened while Finchcall and Shika purred happily.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the swirl patterned she-cat mewed brightly just as a yowl sounded from outside the den, "And just in time to. Come on."

Finchcall exited the den with Fril and Shika following behind her. Froststar sat on the boulder outside his den, staring down at his Clan as they gathered. His eyes shifted over to the white and light gray she-cat, who gave him a small nod. Having her answer, the white tom spoke.

"Cats of the Clan, as you know we had some unexpected visitors last night." Froststar started, "From that visit came an unforeseen question and, with it, I give my answer."

Fril shot a glance towards Shika, the blue-gray she-cat's eyes were staring intensely at the Clan leader. Her claws dug nervously into the frost covered ground.

"Shika is joining ForestClan along with Fril."

The Clan turned to the two named tribe cats and Fril resisted the urge to tense up. He expected to hear growls and hisses of disapproval, but was instead greeted with yowls of agreements. They died down when Froststar raised his tail.

"Shika has been trained as a warrior and Fril has been trained as a medicine cat."

"More warriors are just what we need in this war." someone muttered approvingly.

"Finchcall won't be around forever." came another mutter.

Froststar waited until the mumbles and whispers died down before continuing, "Shika, Fril, step forwards." he watched as the cats parted to let the duo through, "Shika, you are past the age where an apprentice becomes a warrior, but you haven't had an assessment. Coalfoot has taught you many things," Froststar cast a sideways glance at the black tom, who sheepishly looked away, "and it won't take you long to become a full fledged warrior. Until then, you shall keep your tribe name." Froststar stepped aside as Finchcall leapt on top of the mossy and smoothed boulder.

"Cats of ForestClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. Your next medicine cat shall be Fril."

"Fril, do you accept the post of apprentice to Finchcall?"

Fril stood tall, "I do."

Finchcall purred, "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moon Flowers to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all ForestClan will go with you." Froststar meowed.

Finchcall leapt down and touched noses with Fril, who in turn jabbed his nose out halfway to meet her. Their noses collided and the pair held back winces of pain.

"Sorry." he muttered under his breath.

"It's okay."

"Shika! Fril!" the Clan chanted, "Shika! Fril!"

The ForestClan leader retreated into his den while the cats came up to welcome the ex-tribe cats into the Clan.

"You didn't give me a name like yours." Fril meowed to his mentor.

"Just like Froststar said to Shika. You've been taught many things and until I feel that you are ready, you'll keep your tribe name." a huff came from the tom, "It shouldn't take too long. You do have a vast knowledge of herbs, after all."

"Now I can show you all the fighting moves that I've learned." a long haired blue-gray tom meowed to Shika.

"You better not hold back then, Splashpaw." the she-cat joked and gave the tom a playful shove.

Fril watched as other cats cam up to talk to Shika. He could tell that she felt right at home; her stance was open and free and her eyes were bright and happy unlike the usual closed off stance and dull eyes back in the tribe. Fril was was about to pad over to join her until a small tap on his back caused him to turn around. A small white she-cat and a small, wiry, brown tom stood in front of him; the she-cat's paw was still raised.

"It's nice to have another cat of the same size around here."

"At least Smallfoot and I aren't the only small cats around here." the tom meowed.

"If Fennelstar could here you-"

"Shush." the wiry warrior slapped his tail over her muzzle "I'm Larkwater and this is Smallfoot."

Fril opened his mouth to introduce himself personally until Loudbelly interrupted him.

"Larkwater, I want you, Volefur and Iceshell to patrol the HillClan border. If another fight breaks out, send Splashpaw to get help."

The named tom nodded, gave Smallfoot a lick on the forehead, meowed an apology to Fril, and left to go find the listed warriors.

The deputy turned to Smallfoot, "I want you to lead a hunting patrol, take whoever you want with you."

The she-cat did the same as Larkwater, leaving Fril with the large tom."

"Shika wasn't kidding when she said you were large..." the small tom muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, Loudbelly heard him.

"What else did she say?" he asked, eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

"I don't think-"

"I smell CrystalClan!" a light gray spotted she-cat yowled out.

Both toms looked towards the entrance to see a skinny black smoke tom, a gray dappled she-cat, and a white and golden tabby she-cat.

"Swiftpaw, Willowstream, and Goldenear?"


	7. Chapter 5

"Swiftpaw, what's wrong?" Finchcall asked, voice filled with concern as she approached the tom.

"F-Fennelstar has breathing problems, but we're out of Coltsfoot as well as Tansy and Watermint." the skinny black smoke tom stumbled over his words, "D-do you have any to spare?"

"We have plenty." the she-cat purred as she went into her den.

Loudbelly looked over at the CrystalClan cats, "Will you need help carrying the herbs?"

"I think we get it, but it wouldn't hurt you have an extra set of paws."

"Very well, Shika and Fril will help you carry them." the deputy turned to the pair, "They were just about to see the territory."

Swiftpaw's ears twitched upon hearing the blue-gray she-cat's name. "Shika, you're part of the Clan or just visiting?"

"Clan cat starting today. Froststar announced it this morning." she flicked her tail towards Fril, "This is Fril, Finichcall's apprentice."

"Nice to m-meet you. I'm Swiftpaw, as you know by now, and I'm apprenticed to Featherwind, the Medicine Cat of CrystalClan." Swiftpaw meowed as he trailed off. "We need all the help we can get with all these battles..."

"This war will end...even if it takes a while longer." Shika meowed.

"She's right." came Finchcall's muffled voice through the multitude of tightly wrapped herb filled ivy leaves. She dropped the bundles in front of the group. "Tell Featherwind I said hello."

The skinny black smoke tom nodded as he and the others picked up the herbs.

"Let's go." Willowstream commanded and led the way out of the ForestClan camp.

* * *

"So what's your clan like?" Fril asked as the group walked through the forest.

"Well, my clans's located in the mountains." the Medicine Cat apprentice explained, "The camp's covered in small crystals and rimstone pools. My clan's rather peaceful, but that's because of my leader. Fennelstar isn't much for fighting, she'll only fight if she has too."

The toms continued to talk while Shika padded up ahead of them. The she-cat looked past the tops of the trees, eyes scanning the skyline as she caught sight of the barely visible line of mountain tops. As the group leapt across the stones in the river that separated the two clans, a loud crashing sound grew in the background.

"What's that noise?" Shika asked as she looked around for the source.

"It's Crystal Waterfall!" the skinny tom yowled above the roar of the waterfall. "We've gotten use to the sound!"

Shika flattened her ears against the thunderous sound, Fril did the same.

"How!?" the pair yelled.

Swiftpaw let out a purr as the group reached a opening at the base of the mountain. "We're here."

"I'm going first." Willowstream spoke up, startling the young cats. "After what happened last time, Swiftpaw."

Th apprentice licked his chest fur in embarrassment while Goldenear held back a purr of laughter. The gray dappled she-cat entered and cleared out any obstacles. Startling the bats that had taken refuge from the light. Fril hid behind Shika as the nightly creatures took off into the darker parts of the forest. Willowstream's voice echoed out.

"Come on in!"

Shika entered first, followed closely by Fril, Goldenear, and Swiftpaw. The cave slowly turned into a tunnel as the blue-gray she-cat followed the scent of CrystalClan cats.

"Look up." Goldenear whispered to the ForestClan cats.

The pair did as they were told, above them the ceiling glowed a gorgeous blue.

"Wow." Fril muttered in amazement.

Shika couldn't agree more, it was too gorgeous to put into words. As they reached the end of the glowing tunnel, the she-cat's green eyes grew wide at the sight of the CrystalClan camp. The roar of the waterfall drowned out the conversations of any nearby cats. Some cats were curled up on clusters of crystals that jutted out from the cave walls. A curly furred tortoiseshell she-cat sat besides the opening of a crevice near the waterfall; the loud noise never caused her ears to flicker.

"Is that Fennelstar?" Fril asked.

Swiftpaw shook his head as he gathered the herbs from them. "No, that's Featherwind."

"Swiftpaw." the she-cat meowed upon spotting the tom, "You got the herbs. Wonderful, go ahead and give them to Fennelstar. She's swimming around in the Rimstone Dams."

The tom nodded and wiggled his way through the opening in the wall. Curiosity got the better of Shika and after a small nod from Featherwind, tagged along after the skinny apprentice. Fril smacked into her hindlegs in a rush to catch up to her. Shika squeezed out of the crevice, nearly stepping on a set of kits in the process.

"Sorry!" she quickly meowed.

The other kits paid her no mind and ran off towards a sleek, tri-colored she-cat. The remaining kit, a red smoke tom, sniffed warily at her and the newly caught up Fril.

"Thrushkit!" the queen called.

The kit ran over to the she-cat before being tackled by a tri-colored she-cat.

"Hello." a soft but raspy voice startled Shika.

The former tribe cats turned to face a soaked very small dark gray she-cat swimming over to them. She placed her paws on the rim of the large and colorful and leapt out of the water.

"You must be the cats who helped bring back the herbs." she meowed. "Thank you."

Shika gave a nod, too shocked by the she-cat's appearance to say anything else.

"Wish we could find someway to repay you. I'll think of something later, for now, I shouldn't keep you for much longer. I'll find some warriors to escort you back." she left the pair, easily squeezing her body though the opening.

Swiftpaw hurried after her, saying something about how she should be taking it easy.

Shika nudged Fril, "And you said you were too small to make a difference."


End file.
